


Play Dirty

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Therese throws Carol off-guard when she tries doing something new (and awkward) during bed sex.





	Play Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot idea I had for something to keep my wiritng flowing.

Madison Avenue, New York, 1954

Carol laughed softly and squirmed a bit as she let Therese kiss her alongside her neck while she was trying to paint her toes on their queen-size bed. “Darling, you’re making me smudge!” the blonde exclaimed.

“Aren’t you enjoying me?” Therese mumbled, rolling her lips back to latch onto Carol’s right earlobe and playfully nibble on it. Therese closed her eyes shut to hear Carol release out an uncertain low moan. She felt Carol’s head turn inwards toward along with hers; their mouths brushing lightly on top of one another’s. All Therese could smell was nail polish and brown sugar vanilla body wash Carol bathed her skin tonight.

“Let me finish my second coat,” Carol whispered back, kissing Therese gently on the lips before turning back around towards her feet. Therese sighed and pulled away, opening her eyes. She silently watched Carol unscrew the white polish cap off the glass bottle and began another fresh layer of Ravishing Red on her left big toe. When she was done and had put her nail polish bottle, remover, and filer away, Therese unexpectedly, reached over and yanked some of Carol’s hair.

“Ouch! Therese! Goddamn it - What the hell was that for?” Carol cursed.

Therese stared back at her with a smile spreading. “Did you like that? Do you want more?” 

“Have you completely lost your mind?!” Carol went on with a snap in her voice. She began to rub the spot of her tangled golden hair where the roots had been stretched out and stung painfully.

“I’m trying to do something to you,” Therese explained, blinking rapidly, voice hitching. “Are you...? Aroused? Do you want more where that came from?”

Carol snorted, eyes narrowing. Then with swift motion, she snatched each of Therese’s wrists and threw all of her body weight on top of the younger woman on the bed to pin her down. Panting unevenly, Therese peered up at Carol, who smirked right back. 

“I overheard some of the guys at work discussing how much they like to play dirty with their wives in bed,” Therese spoke breathlessly to her girlfriend. Carol’s grip on her wrists tightened with such strength, she whimpered on the mattress.

“That includes ripping their hair out?” Carol questioned. She then began to slide both Therese’s arms high above her head. The position felt naughty and defenseless for both women. Carol eyed Therese curiously before leaning down to kiss her neck.

As soon as Carol released her, Therese hooked both her arms around Carol and pulled her head up to press their mouths for a kiss.

Carol deepened the kiss, parting their lips open to swirl their tongues around. 

Moaning, Therese rolled her head sideways, panting heavily, before deciding to slide herself down on Carol.

“ _D-darling._ ” Carol gasped with her voice sounding all high and airy. Her blue eyes flutter from the ticklish warm moisture of Therese’s mouth lapping her up.

Therese ate Carol out until the older woman cried out her name, gasping for more. When she climaxed and felt the muscles in both of her thighs twitch; her cum running down, she relaxes.

“Still with me?” Therese spoke up now, pushing herself back up to lay in perfect eye-level with Carol.

“Yes,” Carol answered, thinking back to all the times she had asked Therese the same question.


End file.
